Black Mesa Security Force
The Black Mesa Security Force is the main component of Black Mesa's support personnel force. Along with the Black Mesa Science Team, it is one of the most important bodies of the Black Mesa personnel. Overview Security guards oversee the security throughout the facility. They have different ranks and are granted a different security clearance specific to their duty, with an average clearance of Level 3, as well as coloured shifts in specific Areas of specific Sectors, such as Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet Shifts.Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual They often stand near doors requiring a special access, and will refuse or grant this access depending on the person wanting to go through, related to the person's clearance level or if they have the required equipment to proceed. They also oversee security checkpoints, such as Area 9 Security Checkpoint located along the Black Mesa Transit System. Guards always have to report to their related facilities, such as Sector C's Area 3 Medium Security Facilities, before starting their duty. They are accommodated in specific facilities, such as Area 8 Topside Dormitories, where Barney Calhoun lives. In the event of an emergency, security guards are required to cooperate with the "military" and "trained assassins", referred to as "a dangerous and very efficient clean-up crew".Half-Life: Blue Shift instruction manual However it is proven later that the clean-up crew will terminate any Black Mesa employee and does not work at all with the Security Force. The security guard uniform consists of a blue shirt, black tie, dark blue pants, black assault boots, equipment belt, armor vest and helmet. The standard issue sidearm is the Glock 17, but heavier ordnance, such as shotguns, Colt Python .357 revolvers, .357 Desert Eagles and grenades are also available to them. Positions *'Security Officer' - The vast majority of guards work as security officers, tasked with protecting secured areas and information, reporting breaches of authority to their administrative sponsor and helping with general maintenance tasks. In rare cases, security officers will be tasked with capturing escaped research specimens. Barney Calhoun works in this position. *'Section Manager' - The role of section manager is effectively a desk job that consists of directing security officers and assigning tasks. *'Instructor' - Security officers will often take on additional work instructing new recruits in the Sector A Training Facility, as themselves or their hologram counterparts. Miller works in this position. Vehicles and transportation Security guards are known to drive Black Mesa SUVs around the facility. Furthermore, security guards on duty next to tram lines and Sector security entrances know the related door codes for tram and airlock doors. Safety & Protection Part of every security guard's equipment load-out includes an armour vest & helmet. These pieces of equipment are vital to personal safety in the Black Mesa Research Facility. As well as day-to-day maintenance safety, the armour has also proved capable of absorbing (and possibly even deflecting) low-caliber rounds. The security guards are also issued assault boots which are most likely steel toe-capped boots. In-game *Black Mesa security guards will always help the player and can be very useful as protection or drawing fire. If shot at by the player however (or if the security guard sees the player attacking a scientist or another security guard), they will turn against them. *Although each Barney carries a handgun, their effectiveness in combat can often be hampered by poor path finding and slow response times. However, it can be seen that he is capable of killing one or occasionally several of the more heavily armed and armored soldiers, most likely due to his accuracy at long range. *When in need of ammo, it can also be helpful for the player to take it from security guards by killing them when arrived at a point where they cannot follow anymore (i.e. when a ladder must be climbed, or when indestructible obstacles are in the way). *In Half-Life: Decay, the security guards comments triggered by the Use key are sometimes related to the fact that Gina and Colette are females, often playing with the cliché of security guards often hitting on and teasing women. Lines include "Ladies first!", "You'll be safe with me!", "I really don't think you should be alone right now.", "I've always wanted you to ask me that!", or "Stay close to me, darlin'! He He.". *Black Mesa security guards don't seem to reload their weapon, firing continuously. However, in a few scripted sequences in Half-Life: Blue Shift they are seen reloading their weapon after 6-7 shots. Behind the scenes s in the silo.]] *Originally, all Black Mesa employees were to be hostile to the player. The Barney NPC was then used by Valve's Al programmer Steve Bond to run experiments in enemy squad behavior. By putting the player in the role of squad leader, and forcing Barney to follow instead of fight the player, Bond hoped for an easy way to test navigation rules. The unexpected result of this experiment was a working companion character, which instantly appealed to every playtester who saw Barney in action. This caused the team to rethink large portions of the story and Gordon's role in it, and the game was completely overhauled in late 1997. In that process of converting enemies to allies, the team also came to think about characters that were neither allies nor enemies to the player, leading to the creation of the G-Man.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Originally, the Black Mesa security guards were to be members of the Military Police.Half-Life Beta *Security guards and scientists were originally to have a much more frightened, almost cartoonish face.Half-Life Beta *The Opposing Force "Otis" security guards were originally to wear helmets, like the "Barney" version. While removed in the main game, it is still present in the multiplayer model. *When idle, the Decay security guards were to say the following seven sentences: "Say, you think there's a future for us at the end of all this?", "Don't worry darlin', I'm right beside you!", "Not to worry, ma'am, I'm a trained professional!", "That's a flattering HEV Suit you got there - if you don't mind my saying so.", "The orange in that suit really brings out your eyes!", "I like you in orange!" and "I like how you hold that gun!".Half-Life: Decay game files The remarks about the orange HEV Suit refer to the original suit color that was to be used by both Gina and Colette.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wXzfX86lD0&fmt=18 Half-Life: Decay PlayStation 2 trailer] on YouTube The sounds were re-included in the PC port of Decay. Security guards list The security guards feature two models. The "Barney" model, the only one met in Half-Life, from which Barney Calhoun was retconned. It went through several general versions before the current one: the very first one was a Don Knotts-looking, very simple model, with big eyes and a Military Police helmet. The second one is more detailed, has smaller eyes, and still has a white Military Police helmet. The third one is slightly different, has even smaller eyes and a simple security guard helmet. This is the one seen in the Black Mesa Security Force propaganda poster in the retail games. The fourth one is the retail version, having two HD versions (one introduced in the High Definition Pack, the other in Decay, also featured in the Dreamcast version of Half-Life). A Zombie version was also introduced in Opposing Force. At the start of Blue Shift, he can be seen on the tram platform without equipment. It also has a multiplayer version, with a red shirt in Half-Life, and a blue in Opposing Force. The other model is the "Otis" model, the overweight security guard introduced in Opposing Force. He was originally to wear a helmet and a moustache only, and was subsequently expanded to an non moustachioed version, and a black version in Blue Shift, although it is not seen in game. He has a slightly different personality that the Barney version, and is shown liking donuts and sodas. He was derived into Otis Laurey. Security guards are never referred by these names in-game, being only their model names. Trivia *A cheat code in the Dreamcast version of Half-Life that provides the character with invincibility is "Otis loves Dreamcast". *Characters from The Andy Griffith Show bear the names of Barney and Otis. It is probable, though yet to be verified, that the references are intentional. Also, the original Barney model bears a striking resemblance with Don Knotts, one of the actors of the show, who played the character named Barney Fife, which in the United States has long been a disparaging term for an inept and incompetent policeman.http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Barney+Fife Hal Smith, who played the character named Otis, bears some resemblance with the Otis model, though it is not striking. *In Opposing Force, the "Otis" security guard, although looking less threatening than the "Barney" class from Half-Life, is actually much more effective than the latter, mostly because of his better accuracy at all ranges and their much more powerful and accurate handgun (the Desert Eagle, as opposed to Barney's Glock). *The "Otis" security guard from Opposing Force will sometimes say random and humorous things parodying the "Barney" classes lines, such as "I'll stay here and pretend to guard this area". *The "Otis" class also endorses some other clichés related to his appearance of a fat man. He says humorous lines that suggests he lives with his mother, states he would like to mount things over his fireplace (if he had one), and that he does not want to die a virgin, among other lines. *The "Otis" security guard replaces the "Barney" security guard's usefulness to the player in Opposing Force as the "Barney" class cannot be seen fighting anything that will affect the player's progress and that the "Otis" class is the most interacted. Gallery Pre-release ''Half-Life'' File:Bigtent.jpg|The first version in the Tentacle pit. File:Panthereye-guard.jpg|The first version about to be attacked by a Panther Eye. File:Ivan small.jpg|The first first version behind Ivan the Space Biker. File:0045-early barney.JPG|The first version. File:0002-dead barney.JPG|Dead first version. File:Early bullsquid.jpg|Dead first version near an early Bullsquid. File:0001-3dfx barney3 fall.JPG|Second version, jumping and shooting at the player. File:0004-early lab1.JPG|Second version walking in Black Mesa. File:Bullsquid guard.jpg|Second version being eaten by a Bullsquid with a scientist. File:Panthereye-drinks.jpg|Second version being eaten by a Panther Eye. File:0010-barney head crush.JPG|Second version with his head crushed by a door. File:Revive barney.jpg|Scientist attempting to revive a security guard, third version. File:Barney early.jpg|Third version overlooking a Zombie. File:Barney1zu2.JPG|Version very similar to the retail one. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' File:Otis helmet close.jpg|In-game helmet Otis. File:Otis wrench.jpg|Ditto. File:Of14.JPG|Ditto. File:1298.JPG|Helmet Otis running from Headcrabs. Of note is that in the retail version no security guard is present in that room and that the floor is covered of radioactive waste. The HUD was also changed from yellow to green. File:Otis ctf.png|Multiplayer helmet Otis preview. Retail ''Half-Life'' File:Security.svg|"Security" logo as seen on the security guard's back. File:Security hd.svg|Ditto, HD version. File:Black Mesa logo barney.svg|Black Mesa logo as seen on the security guard's chest. File:Barney painskin.jpg|Security guard model with an unused wound texture found in the Half-Life SDK. File:Barney first.jpg|Barney Calhoun knocking on the Area 3 Security Facilities door at the very start of Half-Life. File:Black Mesa lobby.jpg|Scientist and security guard in the Sector C's main lobby. File:Scientist revive.jpg|Scientist attempting to revive a security guard right after the Resonance Cascade. After some time, he succeeds. File:Barney Tentacles pwnd.jpg|Security guard about to get killed by the Tentacles in the silo. File:C1a4g0000.JPG|Dead security guard under Silo D, with a Colt Python at his side. File:Barney c2a5c0003.jpg|Security guard after being killed by a HECU Sniper. File:Shotgun scientist HL.jpg|The shotgun scientist and a security guard, [[:File:Kleiner shotgun.jpg|mirrored in Half-Life 2]]. ''Half-Life: Uplink'' File:G-Man Garg Uplink.jpg|A security guard fires at a Gargantua, while the G-Man watches. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' File:Otis scanner.jpg|Security guard operating a Retinal Scanner for Shephard to proceed. File:Shock Trooper first.jpg|A Shock Trooper attacking a security guard. File:G-man of1a10004.jpg|The G-Man talking to a security guard. File:Of otis.jpg|Security guard hiding in a ventilation duct. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' File:Barney helmet.jpg|Helmet model, as seen in the Hazard Course. File:Barney vest.jpg|Vest model, as seen in the Hazard Course. File:Miller.jpg|Miller's holographic assistant counterpart in the Black Mesa Hazard Course for Security Guard Training. File:Ba hazard1 miller.jpg|Ditto. File:Topside dorms.jpg|Area 8 Topside Dormitories where security guards are accommodated, with the Transit System track passing through it and a security guard missing his tram. File:Prax1.jpg|Security guard and scientist playing Prax Wars 2: Dante's Revenge in a lavomat. File:Prax2.jpg|Ditto. File:Barney door bs.jpg|Security guard stationed in Sector C. File:Barney comp.jpg|Security guard working on a computer in Sector C. File:Insecurity.jpg|Barney observes as a scientist threatens one of his fellow guards. File:My files.jpg|Ditto. File:Shooting range camera.jpg|The shooting range as seen through a security camera. File:Shooting range gun.jpg|Barney Calhoun is given his gun in the shooting range. File:Otis donut.jpg|Security guard not knowing how to take his gun without letting his donut go. Are you crazy.jpg|Security guard practicing in the shooting range. File:Ba maint0000.jpg|Scientists working on a malfunctioning computer. File:Suv magnum2.jpg|Abandoned Black Mesa SUV, with a dead scientist and security guard. File:Ba power10029.jpg|A dying security guard tells Calhoun how to operate the devices to recharge the battery and bring it upstairs through the elevator. ''Half-Life: Decay'' File:Guard scanner.jpg|Security guard operating a Retinal Scanner for Cross and Green to proceed. File:Dy accident100014.JPG|Gina Cross passing by a guarded door before the Resonance Cascade. File:Calhoun Decay.JPG|Barney Calhoun leaving Xen. ''Half-Life 2'' File:Barney helmet hl2 beta.jpg|Helmet model found in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files. Advertisement File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN4.png|Black Mesa Security Force advertisement. File:Ba propaganda1.png|Shooting Range advertisement. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' References Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Factions Category:Black Mesa personnel Category:Allies Category:Chuck Jones designs